


Keep on Dancing

by mmmdraco



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always a wonder to watch Kazamatsuri lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on Dancing

"Sho-" Tatsuya Mizuno footed the ball with ease. "Have you talked to your parents yet about staying here and continuing your training for the holidays?" Kazamatsuri didn't answer right away. He was focusing on lifting. Miuno could see his lips moving slightly as he counted.

It was always a wonder to watch Kazamatsuri lift. He'd been doing it constantly for the past twenty minutes. He started with working his feet, then his knees and elbows and shoulders and head and chest. He moved with an ease that only the soccer field seemed to see out of him. It seemed like he was floating on air, or dancing... It reminded him suddenly that he hadn't told the other boy that he had videos of him on his phone just lifting for the entire clip. He wasn't sharing them; just watching the form of the other boy and... looking for tips. He felt his lifting was weak sometimes, and Kazamatsuri's was strong.

Kazamatsuri let his ball fall to the grass, then jogged in place for a moment. "Ah. I talked to my parents and to Ko. They said if I can come up with some place to stay, I'm welcome to do so. But, Ko's already got someone staying with him this summer, so I need to find somewhere else. I'm thinking of asking Fuwa."

"You can stay with me," Mizuno said. "I mean, I'll ask my mom tonight if you can. But, I don't think it will be a problem. She seems to like you. And, my dog does, too."

Kazamatsuri grinned. He'd started lifting again and didn't even seem to notice.


End file.
